After the battle of Hogwarts
by Infaramona
Summary: kisah setelah pertempuran Hogwarts berakhir. chapter 4 Update : . Read and review please. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

A/N: ini fanfic keduaku, mohon maaf jika hasilnya kurang memuaskan. disini aku bikin Fred masih hidup karna aku gk pernah ikhlas Fred 'dibunuh' sama tante Rowling.

* * *

Hampir 3 bulan yang lalu perang besar terjadi di Hogwarts. Puluhan nyawa para pembela Hogwarts gugur untuk membela Hogwarts. Pangerang kegelapan telah berhaisl di kalahkan oleh seorang remaja bernama Harry Potter yang sekarang dijuluki sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir. Harry Potter sekarang sedang berada dirumah sahabatnya yang bernama Ron Weasley di The Burrow. Hari ini tepat tanggal 31 July yang berarti pahlawan dunia sihir itu berusia 19 tahun.

"Selamat ulang tahun sobat" Ron membangunkan Harry yang sedang tertidur lelap

"Uhh, apa?" tanya Harry yang sepenuhnya sadar

"Aku bilang, selamat ulang tahun yang ke 19"

"Yeahh, terima kasih Ron" jawab Harry

Harry mengambil kacamatanya yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya dan menatap Ron.

'PLAKK' pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka dan terlihatlah dua orang wanita yang sedang tersenyum melihat Harry

"Bisakah kalian mengetuk pintu?" Ron berkata Sinis

"Sorry" Ginny minta maaf "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada pacarku, apakah itu salah?" tanya Ginny kepada Ron

"Tidak sih, tapi apakah kalian tidak bisa mengetuk pintu"

"Ohh, sudahlah kalian berdua" kata Harry "Terima kasih Ginny" Harry tersenyum kepada Ginny.

"Selamat ulang tahun juga Harry, sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dibawah, sebaiknya kau segera mandi" kata Hermione

"Oke" jawab Harry menyambar handuknya yang tergantung dibelakang pintu.

Setelah selesai mandi, Harry segera menuju ke Dapur untuk sarapan sekaligus menemui Mrs. Weasley.

"Selamat pagi Mrs. Weasley" sapa Harry ketika melihat Ibu Ron sedang mengamati bawang yang mengiris sendiri.

"Selamat pagi Harry, dan selamat ulang tahun" Mrs. Weasley memeluk Harry dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih Mrs. Weasley" kata Harry sambil tersenyum. Lalu Mrs. Weasley mengambilkan sarapan untuk Harry yang berupa roti bakar dan telur goreng.

"Selamat ulang tahun"

"Harry Potter yang terkenal"

"Pahlawan dunia sihir"

"Seeker termuda abad ini"

"Sang terpilih…."

"STOP STOP! kalian membuatku bingung" teriak Harry kepada Fred dan George weasley sang biang onar Hogwarts.

"Maaf Harry, kami hanya berbahagia melihat kau telah tumbuh dewasa denga sangat cepat" kata George sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"yeahh, Thanks"

Melanjutkan sarapannya dengan membaca Daily Prophet edisi hari ini, dia sama sekali tak terkejut melihat hamper separuh isi koran tersebut memuat berita tentang dirinya.

"Harry, nanti malam Kingsley ingin berbicara denganmu, kemarin dia menyampaikannya kepada Arthur, apakah kau mau?" tanya Mrs. Weasley

"Baiklah Mrs. Weasley, memanganya ada apa?

"Aku juga tidak tahu sayang"

Kesibukan menjalar di kediaman keluarga Weasley. Semua orang mempersiapkan acara ulang tahun yang meriah untuk Harry. Walaupun Harry telah ngotot mengatakan bahwa dia tak butuh pesta ulang tahun, tetapi dia kalah dengan Mrs. Weasley.

Tidak terasa malam sudah tiba, teman teman seangkatan dengan Harry ataupun anggota Laskar Dumbledore sudah hadir di kediaman keluarga Weasley dan bertumpuk-tumpuk hadiah menghiasi teras The burrow. Kue besar berbentuk lapangan Quidditch terletak di tengah tenda. Setiap tamu yang dating langsung menuju ke tempat Harry berada dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Harry. Harry sangat tidak suka dengan suasana pesta yang lampu sorotnya mengarah kepada Harry. Untung saja wartawan berbagai media di dunia sihir dilarang masuk oleh Mr. Weasley oleh karena itu Harry sangat bersyukur wajahnya tidak akan muncul di halaman depan Daily Prophet atau yang lainnya. Setelah Harry mengalahkan Voldemort segal gerak geriknya selalu tertangkap kamera dan akan muncul keeseokan harinya d Daily Prophet dan sejenisnya.

Harry sangat ingin cepat-cepat membuka hadiah dari Ginny. Harry hanya berharap itu bukan kalung seperti yang diberikan Lavender kepada Ron di tahun keenamnya.

"Harry.. Lihat keluarga Malfoy dating" kata Ron dalam bisikan.

Harry berbalik dan mendapati keluarga Malfoy berjalan mendekatinya dengan membawa sekotak hadiah. Keluarga Malfoy menjadi lebih aik kepada Harry dan keluarga Weasley setelah Harry memberikan kesaksiannya di hadapan seluruh anggota Wizengamot bahawa keluarga Malfoy telah menyelamatkannya dan berbohon kepada Voldemort bulan mei lalu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Potter" kata Malfoy dengan suara dingin yang masih tetap sama.

"Selamat ulang tahun Harry" kata Narcissa sambil memeluk Harry. Harry masih sangat canggung dengan keluarga Malfoy dan sangat kaget ketika Narcissa memeluknya.

"Harry" teriak Hermione "Kingsley ingin menemuimu di ruang keluarga"

"OK" sahut Harry

Harry langsung beranjak dan meninggalkan keluarga Malfoy yang sedang bersalaman dengan keluarga Weasley.

Harry melihat Kingsley sedang duduk disebuah sofa milik keluarga Weasley dan Kingsley tersenyum melihat Harry.

"Halo Kingsley" sapa Harry sambil menjabat tangan mentri sihir baru itu "Apa kabar"

"Baik, Harry ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus kubicarakan padamu"

* * *

A/n: aku butuh banget Kritik dan Saran dari semua pembaca supaya aku bisa membuat Chapter selanjutnya lebih bagus dari ini.

Thanks^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

N/A: aku baru pertama kali ngebikin suatu cerita dari sudut pandang seorang laki – laki, maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan, aku masih perlu belajar banyak..

ENJOY^^

* * *

Harry PoV

"Harry, Kingsley ingin menemuimu di ruang keluarga"

Sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin Kingsley katakana padaku? Apakah aku harus menghadiri siding para pelahap maut lainnnya? Entahlah.

Memasuki ruang keluarga Weasley yang nyaman aku melihat Kingsley dengan jubah ungunya yang sangat familiar bagiku. Ia tersenyum dan aku langsung menyapanya

"Halo Kingsley" sapaku sambil menjabat tangannya "Apa kabar?"

"Baik" Kingsley berkata "Harry,ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

"Ada apa?" tanyaku "Apakah ada sesuatu yang sangat penting? Sepertinya kau serius sekali"

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting sih, tapi harus aku yang menyampaikannya padamu" kata Kingsley dengan wajah yang tidak terlalu serius "Ohhh ya, dimana Ron dan Hermione? Bisakah kau panggilkan mereka"

"Ok"

Sebenarnya apasih yang ingin Kingsley bicarakan. Aku masih penasaran sekali. Pembicaraan yang tidak terlalu penting dan harus kingsley sendiri yang menyampaikannya.

Aku melihat Ron dan Hermione sedang duduk berdua di belakang tenda. Hermione sepertinya sedang mentertawakan lelucon Ron atau Ron sendiri yang di tertawakannya? Uhh.. masa bodoh. Aku ingin memanggil meraka tetapi mataku menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dengan Malfoy? Kenapa dia memndang Hermione terus? Bukankah dia membenci Hermione, memang sih dia sudah tidak membenci Hermione seperti dulu, tapi.. — tunggu dulu, aku mengenali tatapan seseorang yang seperti itu, itu tatapan seseorang yang sedang cemburu. Mungkin mataku telah membohongiku, yasudahlah, biarkan saja.

"Ron, Hermione!" panggilku dari jarak sekitar 5 meter dari mereka

"Yaa, ada apa?" Tanya mereka bersamaan

"Kingsley ingin menemui kalian berdua juga" Jawabku

"Baiklah, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Ron

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu"

Kingley menunggu kami dengan membaca Daily Prophet hari ini dengn wajahku terpampang dihalaman depannya.

"Selamat malam Pak Mentri" sapa Hermione dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"tidak usah seformal itu Hermione, panggil saja aku Kingsley seperti biasanya" gumam Kingsley

"Baiklah Kingsley" Hermione berkata "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami? Saya kira anda hanya ingin bertemu Harry saja"

"Jujur, aku juga baru ingat aku juga ada urusan dengan kalian berdua" gumam Kingsley "Sebelum aku kesini, direktur coklat kodok menemuiku dan menitipkan ini kepadaku" Kinsley menunjukkan sebuah perkamen dengan logo Coklat Kodok siatasnya.

"Dia ingin kalian mentandatangani perkamen ini, karena mereka ingin memasukkan nama kalian ke dalam kartu coklat kodok, apakah kalian mau?" Tanya Kingsley

"Tentu saja" jawab Ron santai tanpa berpikir dan langsung mentandatangani perkamen itu tanapa membacanya,

Melihat Ron mentandatangani perkamen berlogo coklat kodok itu Hermione pun ikut mentandatanganinya.

"ayolah Harry" pujuk Hermione

"ayolah mate" Ron mengikuti Hemione

"Baiklah" kataku dan langsung mentandatangani perkamen itu.

"Selanjutnya, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada kalian beriga yaitu..." Kingsley membuka perkaenya dan mulai membaca "kami persemahkan pengahargaan Order of Merlin kelas kedua kepada Miss Hermione Granger dan Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley atas pengabdiannya kepada dunia sihir dan kami juga mempersembahkan penghargaan Orderof Merli kelas pertama kepada Mr. Harry James Potter karena telah menyelamatkan dunia sihir dari kegelapan dan terror yang mencekam. Tertand Mr. Kingsley Shaclebolt, mentri sihir" Kingsley mengakhiri pidatonya dengan sedikit terseyum jail.

"APA?" Kata Ron sangat takhub akan apa yang bau didengarnya "Order of Merlin kelas kedua untukku?" mata Ron berbinar-binar seperti telah melihat gunungan galleon, sedangakan Hermione tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Apakah itu tidak berlebihan Kingsley?" gumamku tak percaya.

"Tentu saja Harry" Kingsley menatapku dengan ekspresi tak percaya "Kau menyelamatkan dunia sihir Harry, ohh ayolah

— masa kau tidak meyadarinya"

"Aku tahu, tapi.." aku kehilangan kata-kata

"ohh.. Baiklah" jawabku

"Dan yang terakhir, aku ingin menyampaikan bahawa Harry dan Ron bisa menjadi auror tahun ini tanpa ujian Newt dan bisa langsng menuju ke tes bakat Auror jika kalian berdua mau

"Dan untukmu Hermione, kau bisa memilih pekerjaan apapun di Kementrian sihir tan ujian Newt juga Karen kau adalah salah satu murid paling brilliant di Hogwarts, apa kau mau?" Tanya kingsley dan menatap kami semua.

"Maaf Kingsley, aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku di Hogwarts saja" Hermione berkata dengan mantap

"Baiklah Hermione" dengan nada sedikit kecewa dan langsung berdiri "aku menghargai jawabanmu, dan jawaban kalian berdua aku tunggu paling lambat 3 minggu lagi, kirimkan aku burung hantu kalian yaa" Kingsley berkata

"Ok" Jawab Harry dengan nada serak

"Aku harus mengikuti sidang lagi di Kementrian Sihir, aku pergi dulu, selamat tinggal" dengan bunyi 'pop' pelan kingsley meninggalkan Harry dan Ron dengan ekspresi senang bercampur kaget.

* * *

N/A: sorry.. pendek banget yaa... chap selanjutnya aku akan berusaha untuk membuta yang lebih panjang^^

jangan lupa di review yaa kalau masih banyak kekurangan^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author**

**N/A: maaf lama banget, aku lumayan agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan meyempatkan diriku untuk mengetik fic ini.. aku minta maaf kalu hasilnya kurang memuaskan^^**

**Enjoyyyy**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu setelah Kingsley berbincang-bincang dengan Harry. Sampai sekarang Harry masih belum tau jawabannya. Ia ingin sekali menjadi auror, tapi dia juga ingin melanjutkan tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts. Ron ingin melanjutkan tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts. Harry tahu kenapa, karena Ron tak mau berpisah dengan Hermione. Hubungan mereka sudah semakin dekat setelah pertempuran Hogwarts. Harry sering memergoki mereka sedang berdua di pojokan The Burrow sedang tertawa cekikikan, dan seklai-kali dia mendapati mereka sedang berciuman sangat mesra. Harry menjadi sangat canggung ketika bersama dangan mereka dia merasa menjadi 'orang ketiga' di hubunagan mereka. Tetapi hidup Harry di The Burrow tidak terlalu kesepian, setelah hubungannya dengan Ginny sudah resmi berpacaran kembali, dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Ginny dan selalu diakhiri dengan ciuman yang 'agak' panas. Keluarga Granger datang dua hari yang lalu ke The Burrow setelah Hermione kembali menyadarkan pikiran mereka. Mereka dijemput oleh mobil keluarga Waesley** —**yaa, keluarga Weasley sudah tidak menjadi keluarga yang serba kekurangan lagi. Mr. Weasley sekarang mengepalai Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan barang barang sihir illegal dan palsu, dia sekarang mempunyai kira-kira 50 anggota sekarang. Percy menjabat sebagai Asisten Junior Mentri, dan Fred George mandapatkan uang yang berlimpah dari toko mereka.

"Ooh.. lihat itu!" teriak Hermione sambil menunjuk keluar jendela. Terlihat 4 burung hantu yang membawakan surat ke The Burrow.

"Ooh, itu mungkin surat dari Hogwarts"

Keempat burung hantu tersebut segera langsung melesat menuju meja makan keluarga Weasley dan menjatuhkannya masing-masing tepat di pangkuan Harry, Hermione, Ron, dan Ginny. Harry yang sudah menduga-duga isinya membuka surat itu dengan malas-malasan dan membacanya. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan surat pemberitahuan itu, hanya kitab mantra tingkat tinngi oleh Miranda Goshwak dan pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam oleh Ivan Bloodguy saja yang berbeda. Harry membuka suratnya yang kedua dan sangat kaget ketika dia kembali mendapatkan lencana Kapten Quidditch.

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang baru tahun ini" desah Ron dan langsung memberikan surat tersebut kepada Mrs. Weasley.

"Ummm" gumam Mrs. Weasley tak jelas "Besok kita akan berangkat ke Diagon Alley dan aku akan membelikan kalian satu setel jubah baru" liriknya kepada Ron dan Ginny.

"Hermione?" panggil Harry "ada apa?"

"Aa-aku" Hermione kehilangan kata-kata dan langsung menunjukkan lencana ketua murid yang sangat berkilauan seperti milik Percy dulu.

"Wow Hermione" sahut Harry dan Ron bersamaan. Ron langsung memeluk Hermione didepan Mrs. Weasley "Hebaat" dan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hebat sayang" peluk Mrs. Weasley dan sekarang muka Hermione telah berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

"Umm, kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi ketua murid laki-laki ya?" Tanya Hermione "aku kira kau Harry'

"Tentu saja tidak Hermione, aku juga tidak ingin, aku ingin melewatkan tahun yang tenang di Hogwarts"

"Ohh iya Harry?" Ginny berkata "apakah kau menolak tawaran Kingsley?" Ginny memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"aku ingin kembali ke Hogwarts saja, meneruskan NEWT-ku. Kurasa tidak adil jika aku mengikuti pelatihan aurot tanpa NEWT kan?" jawab Harry segera.

"Sebenarnya adil bagimu Harry" Gumam Ron "kau itu adalah Hero, penyelamat dunia sihir, The…"

"Sudahlah Ron" ucap Harry dengan nada Jengkel "aku sudah bosan mendengarnya" Harry berbalik dan langsung menaiki tangga.

"Mau kemana Harry?" Tanya Ginny dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Aku ingin mengirim surat kepada Kingsley, Ron" Panggil Harry "aku pinjam Pig ya!"

**-0o0o0o0-**

"Kau ingin kita berangkat dengan mobil kementrian atau bubuk floo Harry?" Tanya Mrs. Weasley

"Aku tidak suka keduanya, aku ingin ber-apparatte saja" Jawab Harry singkat "Lebih cepat" dia menambahkan dengan cengiran.

"Kau ingin lebih cepat atau tidak mau dikerubungi oleh para penggemar-penggemarmu Harry" goda Hermione dengan senyum mengejek.

"Dan mereka telah siap dengan buku-buku untuk tanda tanganmu Harry" sambung Ginny

"Ooh kalian berdua diamlah" kata Harry sinis "jangan terlau berlebih-lebihan"

Harry beranjak pergi dari mereka semua dan berjalan sendirian ke halaman The Burrow. Dia medongak menatap langit dan melihat bulan purnama. Terlintas dipikirannya, jika Remus masih hidup pasti dia telah bertransformasi hari ini mengingat tentang Remus kembali. Setitik air mata mengalir dari matanya. Masih ada sedikit penyesalan dihatinya. Dia pernah berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, jika dia bisa lebih cepat menyelesaikan pertempuran dan banyak pemikiran-pemikiran aneh di benaknya. Ginny berkata bahwa semua itu konyol. Harry tidak salah sama sekali atas kematian Remus dan Tonks. Tetapi masih ada lubang kecil dihatinya yang menyalahkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Jika Remus dan Tonks masih hidup, Teddy tidak mungkin menjadi yatim piatu seperti ini. Jika mereka masih hidup mungkin…

"Harry" Ginny mengagetkan Harry.

"umm, apa Gin?" tanya Harry dengan mata masih terfokus kepada bulan purnama. Ginny mengikuti tatapan mata Harry "Ohh pasti kau sedang memikirkan Remus ya?" tanya Ginny "Seudahlah Harry, Remus sudah tenang disana, dia pasti bahagia sekarang" Gumam Ginny "Ayo masuk, diluar dingin dan juga sudah larut, ayo cepat tidur!" perintah Ginny

"aye aye Mommy" sambil mencium Ginny Harry kembali menuju kamar Ron. Ketika Harry membuka pintu, ia terkejut melihat Ron dan Hermione sedang berciuman sangat mesra diatas kasur, tiba-tiba wajah mereke berdua langsung merahseperti tomat

"Upps Sorry, silahkan lanjutkan kembali" gumam Harry dan merasakan mukanya agak panas "Silahkan lanjutkan kembali"

"Tidak Harry, aku juga mau tidur" kata Hermione dan bangkit dari kasur Ron.

"Selamat malam Harry" Hermione membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Sorry mate" Harry meminta maaf kepada Ron.

"Tidak apa-apa Harry, ayo tidur sekarang"

**-o0o0o0-**

Pagi ini Harry, Hermione dan keluarga Weasley akan pergi ke Diagon alley untuk membeli keperluan sekolah. Mereka pergi berpisah-pisah. Mrs. Weasley nanti akan menyusul mereka. Hermione tentu saja pergi bersama Ron, mereka telah ber-apparatte tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Mereka berkata ingin membeli banyak barang untuk keperluan mereka di Hogwarts, tapi Harry punya firasat lain.

Harry dan Ginny berangkat pukul 9 pagi dengan ber-apparatte dan Ginny langsung memuntahkan semua sarapannya. Harry yang tidak tahu akan berakibat seperti ini merasa sangat bersalah mengajak Ginny ber-apparatte bersamanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Harry, aku sudah baikan" Ginny berkata sambil menyeruput secangkir teh yang dibelikan oleh Harry di café sebelah Gringgots.

"A-aku**— **aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Ginny" Harry berkata pelan "Aku minta maaf"

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah baikan. Aku tidak terlalu suka ber-apparatte, bagaimana kau bisa tahan Harry" Ginny berkata sambil menyeruput tehnya lagi.

"aku sudah biasa melakukannya"

"Ayo kita ke took Fred dan George" Ginny kemudian mengajak Harry dan merangkul tangannya.

"Halo Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley, bolehkah aku meminta tanda tangan kalian" kata seorang anak yang kira-kira berumur 12 tahun mengagetkan Harry di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Tentu"jawab Ginny ceria. Setelah ia mentandatangani buku kecil itu, ia langsung menyodorkannya ke Harry. Setelah itu mereka langsung menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

"Hola Harry" seru Fred kepada Harry "Hi, Fred, bagaimana bisnis 'kecil' kalian? Tanya Harry

"Bisnis 'kecil' kami berkembang pesat, sepertinya orang-orang sangat membutuhkan hiburan pada saat-saat seperti ini" jawabnya dengan cengiran yang khas terlukis di wajahnya "Ayo masuk, tapi 'sedikit' penuh sesak disini"

Sepertinya kata sedikit sangat tidak cocok dengan kondisi yang sebenanya. Took mereka sangat-sangat penuh sesak dan sepertinya pegawai mereka sangat kewalahan dengan banyaknya pembeli.

"Sepertinya Verity sangat kewalahan dengan semua pembeli itu, kenapa kalian tidak menyewa pegawai lain" tanya Ginny yang merasa kasihan dengan Verity.

"Kami sudah mencoba adik kecil" kata Fred

"tapi belum ada yang cocok" sambung George dari belakang mereka"

"Apakah Harry Potter yang terhormat ingin diantar keliling took kami yang 'sederhana' ini? Tanya Fred dengan cengirannya

"Tidak, terimakasih. Sepertinya Mr. Potter yang biasa-biasa ini ingin berkeliling sendiri saja dengan pacarnya" jawab Harry sebal

"Baiklah, terserah anda Mr. Potter"

Setelah kira-kira setengah jam mereka berkeliling, akhirnya Ron, Hermione dan Mrs. Weasley dating.

Mereka pertama-tama mengunjungi toko Madam Malkin untuk membeli jubah Hogwarts mereka serta jubah pesta untuk Pesta Hallowen yang akan di selanggarakan di Hogwarts nanti. Sambil menunngu gilirannya diukur oloh Madam Malkin. Harry berkeliling toko dan menemukan sebuah jubah kecil untuk ukuran Teddy dan dia langsung membelikannya untuk anak baptisnya itu. Ketika Ginny mencoba jubah pestanya yang berwarna coklat keemasan Harry lansung terpana melihatnya, dia disadarakan oleh Mrs. Weasley yang mencubit pinggangnya.

"Kau cantik sekali Gin" kata Harry yang sangat terpana.

"Umm, trims" jawab Ginny dengan muka yang hampir semerah rambutnya dan langsung cepat-cepat mengganti gaunnya dengan pakaiannya semula. Setelah dari Madam Malkin, Harry dan yang lainnya menuju toko Flouris and Blotts untuk membeli buku-buku mereka. Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny diberikan diskon 70 persen apabila mereka semua mau berfoto dan mentandatangani buku karangan si pemilik toko tersebut. Setelah mereka selesai dengan buku-buku tersebut, Harry berniat membeli seekor burung hantu yang mirip dengan Hedwig, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya. Pemilik toko tersebut mengatakan bahawa burung hantu seperti itu sudah sangat jarand di Inggris. Harry akhirnya membeli burung hantu coklat dengan garis putih di sebelahnya dan member nama Athena seperti yand disarankan Ginny. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan Harry melihat toko perhiasan dan berlari masuk kedalamnya dan langsung membelikan Ginny sebuah klaung emas putih dengan mutiara kecil. Saking senangnya Ginny mencium Harry punuh-penuh di bibir Harry tanpa menyadari banyak orang dan Mrs. Weasley di depan mereka. Gadis-gadis yang berada memandang dengan cemburu kearah Ginny yang sedang mencium Harry.

"Ehem..ehemm, bisakah kalian menunda melakukannya di rumah saja" Gumam Mrs. Weasley "Kalian mengundang banyak perhatian"

"Upps, maaf Mom" Jawab Ginny dengan muka merah

Tidak mau kalah dengan Harry, Ron langsung melesat ke dalam toko dan membelikan sebuah kalung perak sederhana kepada Hermione.

"maaf tidak terlalu bagus, aku tidak mampu membelikan kalung yang seperti Harry kepada Ginny "Ini yang paling murah yand kudapatkan, pegawai tokkonya sepertinya kesal kepadaku"

"Tidak usah begitu Ron, aku mencintaimu apa adanya" Kata Hermione sambil mencium pipi Ron.

"Ayo kita pulang anak-anak" Mrs. Weasley berkata "Kita pakai bubuk floo saja"

Karena Harry sudah kapok mengajak Ginny ber-apparette bersama, Harry pun mengikuti perintah Mrs. Weasley.

"The Burrow" seru Harry.

* * *

**PS: buat minamishiho, di fic ini aku buat Frednya masih hidup karena aku masih belom ikhlas Fred udah meninggal^^**

**Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat cleopatradramione, Sun-T, Chellesmere, PPguk, dan sky melody yang telah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ku yang judulnya 'Air mata'.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

N/A: maaf banget karena aku lama banget buat Update chap ini. Karena hari ini hari libur, aku boleh sepuasnya make komputer dan aku segera lanjutin cerita ini, walaupun hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Maafkan kalu banyak Typo disini dan karakternya sdikit OOC

ENJOY :)

* * *

Draco Malfoy POV

Perang besar akhirnya berakhir. Pangeran kegelapan telah pergi. Aku tak merasakan sedikitpun perasaan sedih melihat Pangeran Kegelapan ataupun Bibi Bella sudah terbaring kaku di lantai. Malah aku merasa senang.

Satu hal yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan pada perang itu yaitu: Si Potter, Weasel, dan Si darah lumpur MENYELAMATKAN HIDUPKU! Aku masih tak menerima hal itu.

Pagi ini, aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku bersama seorang wanita cantik bermata coklat hangat, karena ketukan kasar di jendela kamarku. Dengan lemas kubuka jendela kamarku dan mendapati seekor burung hantu berwarna coklat cerah langsung menjatuhkan surat yang berlogo Hogwarts dan terbang kembali keluar.

Dengan kondisi yang masih setengah sadar, aku membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Sepeti dugaanku, surat itu berisi pemberitahuan biasa bahwa tahun ajaran baru dimulai pada tanggal satu September, dan satunya lagi memberitahu buku-buku yang akan aku perlukan untuk tahun ajaran besok. Dengan mata yang sudah hampir jernih, aku mendapati sebuah lencana ketua murid yang masih berkilau terjatuh dari surat itu. Tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, ku gosok kedua mataku dan mendapati itu benar sebuah lencana ketua murid.

Aku tak pernah bemimpi ataupun berharap mendapatkan jabatan sebagai ketua murid. Mana mungkin ada orang yang waras yang mau mengangkatku sebagai ketua murid. Aku kan mantan Pelahap Maut!

Masih belum percaya sepenuhnya, aku berlari keluar kamar dan langsung menuju ruang keluarga.

"Tumben kau bangun jam segini Draco?" kata Mum dengan suaranya yang halus dan lembut.

"Mum, kau tak akan percaya" jawabku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Maksudmu apa Dra—"

"Mum tak akan percaya aku mendapatkan ini," kataku sambil memamerkan lencana yang berkilau itu.

"Ap-apa itu lencana ketu murid?" Mum berteriak histeris dan langsung memelukku erat sekali. "Ohh... Draco!"

"Ohh...mmm...Mum, aku sudah besar" gumamku dengan suara aneh.

Setelah melepaskanku dari pelukan mautnya, Mum kemudian mentapku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Menurut Mum, apakah ini salah kirim?" celetukku.

"Tentu saja tidak, nak. Mungkin Mcgonagall ingin memberikan sedikit tanggung jawab kepadamu" kata Mum sambil menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Tak dapat menjawab, aku berjalan pelan menuju kamarku dan mengunci diri sesegera mungkin.

Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Mum bahwa Mcgonagall memberikan sedikit tanggung jawab kepadaku? Seorang pelahap maut yang pernah mencoba melakukan upaya pembunuhan kepada pendahulunya. Aku pun tak tahu jawabannya. Menurutku Mcgonagall sekarang agak sedikit tidak waras.

Tahun ini aku akan mempunyai ruang rekreasi sendiri walaupun harus berbagi dengan ketua murid wanita yang terpilih. Tapi siapakah dia? Tak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk mengetahuinya. Pasti Mcgonagall akan memilih salah satu dari tiga pahlawan baru dunia sihir yaitu si Granger.

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang melompat-lompat gembira di perutku karena mengetahui aku akan berbagi ruangan bersama Granger. Kenapa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Terakhir kali aku mersakan perutku yang melompat-lompat gembira seperti ini, yaitu saat aku bersalaman dengan Granger di pesta ulang tahun Potter minggu kemarin.

Kenapa dengan si Granger itu? Aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang menggeliat sebal didalam tubuhku saat aku melihat Weasley berdua dan berpegangan tangan dengan Granger. Apakah...? Tak mungkin! Ini tak mungkin!

Dengan perasaan yang aneh aku mengunci diriku di kamar mandi dan merasakan air hangat, dan sedikit menenangkan hatiku.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku turun untuk mengisi perutku yang keroncongan. Di ruang makan, Dad bersama Mum sedang berbicara serius dan tidak sadar aku telah berada di ruang makan. Dad telah memakai setelan kerjanya yang biasa. Sejak Potter memberikan saksi kepada Kementrian bahwa Mum telah menyelamatkannya pada saat perang besar yang lalu, nama keluarga Malfoy telah bersih kembali dan menjadi keluarga yang terhormat di dunia sihir lagi, dan Dad mendapatkan perkerjaan kembali walaupun pangkatnya lebih rendah dari yang dulu.

"Draco" kata Dad dengan menampilkan senyumannya. "Selamat nak, kau sudah membanggakanku dengan jabatanmu itu."

Dengan sedikit salah tingkah, aku duduk dan mengambil jatah sarapanku dengan pikiran yang masih sama dengan pikiranku sebelum mandi tadi.

'Tak mungkin aku menyukai Granger. Tak ada sejarahnya bahwa seorang Malfoy yang berdarah murni menyukai seorang darah lumpur. Ini aneh, tak mungkin... tak mungkin. Mungin aku menderita penyakit aneh atau sesuatu, ya ya, itu lebih mungkin.'

"Draco, nak, kau tak apa-apa? Tampangmu aneh." kata Mum dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Dia masih shock karena senangnya dia mendapatkan lencana itu, Cissy" goda ayahku di sebrang meja makan.

"Sudahlah Dad" jawabku jengkel

oOoOo

Sore ini, kami kedatangan tamu keluarga Greengrass, yaitu, Mr dan Mrs Greengrass bersama Astoria, adiknya Daphne.

"Wah, tumben kalian dating kerumahku" kata Mum sambil merentangkan tangan dan memeluk Mrs. Greengrass.

'Ya ampun Mum, mana sikap darah murnimu?' Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Cissy? Lama tak berjumpa" tanya Mrs Greengrass dengan tersenyum. "Dan juga kau Draco?"

"Aku dan Draco baik, Lecrutia" jawab Mum dengan senyum hangatnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, dimana Lucius?"

"Dia diatas, baru pulang dari kementrian, mungkin dia mandi. Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam"

Dengan menunjukkan jalan menuju ruang tamu. Mum berjalan di depan dan aku terpaksa mengikutinya.

Setelah semua duduk, Mum dan Mrs Greengrass segera mengobrol obrolan ibu-ibu dan Mr Greengrass sedang mengamati koleksi-koleksi benda di ruang tamu, sedangakan Astoria sedang memandang Ibunya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ohh, Lucius, kau lama sekali" kata Mr Greengrass dan hamper mengagetiku.

"Maaf menunggu" kata Dad sambl merebahkan dirinya di sofa terdekat. "Tumben kau datang kesini Marius"

"Sekali-kali mengunjungi teman lama kan tidak ada salahnya" kekeh Marius. "Sebenarnya, cuma Leucretia yang ingin datang kesini dan mengunjungi Narcissa, tapi aku datang kesini ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu Lucius, tentang yang 'itu'"

Aku mendongak seketika dan langsung menatap mereka, sepertinya mereka ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang rahasia.

"Ohh, Draco" kata Mum. "Maukah kau mengantar Astoria keliling taman? Mum mau membicarakan sesuatu yang dewasa disini"

"Ohh... umm... Baikah" kataku karena telah menangkap gerak-gekrik aneh pada Dad.

"Ayo Astoria" gumam Mrs Greengrass.

Walaupun tak terima di usir secara 'lembut' oleh keluargaku untuk meninggalkan mereka, tetapi terpaksa aku mengajak Astoria berkeliling taman.

"Umm, bagaimana kabarmu Astoria?" tanyaku canggung dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap matanya.

"Baik, kau sendiri Draco?"

"Aku baik"

Dan kesunyian pun kembali menyelimuti kami.

'Ohh ayolah Draco, kau biasanya bisa melumerkan seorang wanita hanya dengan kedipan mata saja, kenapa sekarang tidak?' gerutuku dalam hati.

"Apakah kau benar menjadi ketua murid, Draco?" tanya Astoria memecah gelembung kesunyian diantara kami.

"Err...ya, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hampir seluruh kementrian tahu, Draco. Ayahmu menyebarkannya keseluruh pelosok kementian tahu!" kekeh Astoria.

"Ohh, Dad..." keluhku sambil meratap di tempat. "Kenapa Daphne tidak ikut kesini?"

"Ohh, dia..." jawabnya pelan. "Sedang pergi dengan pacarnya"

"Memang Daphne punya pacar? Siapa?" tanyaku karena kaget mengetahui seorang Daphne bisa mempunyai pacar.

"Kau tak tahu?" tanya Astoria dengan nada geli tersimpan dalam ucapannya itu. "Blaise Zabini"

"Apa?" kataku tak percaya. "Blaise?"

Kemudian pembicaraan kami beralih ke banyak topik. Ternyata tidak terlalu susah mengobrol dengan Astoria, malah seperti sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya ataupun Pansy.

Karena telah berkeliling taman dua kali, kami kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, nak" kata Mrs Greengrass. "Sebenarnya aku tadi ingin memanggilmu, karena sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang"

"Baiklah Mum" jawab Astoria sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Cissy, Lucius. Kami pulang dulu" kata Mr Greengrass. "Dan jangan lupakan yang tadi"

"Goodbye, Draco" kata Astoria. Dan mereka bertiga ber-apparate.

Setelah keluarga Greengrass pergi, Aku, mum, dan dad kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Astoria, Draco?" tanya Mum dengan senyumannya yang biasa.

"Biasa saja, sama seperti Daphne, walaupun dia tidak sebawel Daphne."

"Umm... Apakah kau suka padanya?" tanya Dad dengan menampilkan cengiranannya.

"Ap-apa" Hatiku mencelos karena aku tahu apa maksud keluarga Greengrass datang kerumahku dan aku disuruh menemani Astoria berkeliling taman.

To be Continued

* * *

*karena nama depan Mr dan Mrs Greengrass di penah di beritahu oleh madam J.k Rowling, jadi namanya kukarang, maaf kalau tidak cocok.

Berjuta-juta terimakasoih kuucapkan untuk semua yang telah me-review dan membaca fic ini :)


End file.
